The present invention relates to a head restraint for a vehicle seat, with the head restraint including a support; at least two rockers which are arranged movably on the support and are pivotable about horizontal spindles; an impact element which is coupled to the rockers and, with the rockers and the support, forms at least one four-bar linkage; and a spring as an energy accumulator which drives the four-bar linkage in the event of a crash, so that the impact element extends forward out of a starting position into a crash position
DE 199 51 966 A1 discloses a head restraint of the type described immediately above, in which the impact element extends in the event of a crash by means of a four-bar linkage designed as a parallelogram, and a spring-loaded pivoting arm, which serves as the drive, acts upon the impact element and locks in the crash position.